Sing Me to Sleep
by HaleyHellion
Summary: Hercules always wants his mother to sing to him before he sleeps but she wont be there forever. This story is kind of sad but it does have a happy ending. Rated M for yaoi in later chapetes. TurkeyXGreece
1. Chapter 1

**Sing Me to Sleep**

"Mother will you sing to me?" A small Grecian boy asked as his mother tucked him into bed. "Now Hercules, I sang to you last night." She whispered as she placed her lips on the boys forehead. "You're becoming a country, and countries don't let their mother sing them lullabies." The small boy pouted at her response. "But mother, I'll never be able to sleep if you don't sing to me!" He said with a slightly whiny tone causing his mother to give him a stern look.

"How about this: I'll sing to you if you promise to rise early and help the servants prepare breakfast." The curly haired brunette said pulling wool covers up to the boy's neck.

"Oh thank you mother" The little nation sang as his mother sat down in her rocking chair next to his bed.

"Now, what shall I sing?" She pondered to herself. "Oh how about the one your grandmother taught me." Mother Greece began to hum softly before she sang her lovely Greek lullaby.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Νάνι το παιδί μου, νάνι <strong>

**Που δεν ήθελε νερό **

**Τ' άλογο μας το μεγάλο **

**Αχ! Καρδούλα μου ποιός ξέρει **

**Τι να λέει το ποταμάκι στο λιβάδι το χλωρό **

**Νάνι, το νερό το μαύρο **

**μες στα πράσινα χορτάρια**

**που ψιλό τραγούδι πιάνει.**

**Νάνι την τριανταφυλλιά μου**

**που τη γης δάκρυο ποτίζει,**

**τ' άλογό μας το καλό.**

**Κι έχει πόδια λαβωμένα τραχηλιά κρουσταλλιασμένη**

**Εχει ένα ασημένιο λάζο καρφωμένο μες στα μάτια.**

**Μόνο μια φορά σαν είδε τ' αντρειωμένα τα βουνά**

**Εχλιμίντρισε κι εχάθη στα νερά τα σκοτεινά...**

**Αχ! Πού πήγες άλογό μου**

**που δεν ήθελες να πιεις;**

**Αχ, μαράζι μες στο χιόνι...**

**Νάνι το γαρούφαλό μου**

**που τη γης δακρυοποτίζει,**

**τ' άλογό μας το καλό...**

**Μην έρχεσαι - μη μπαίνεις -**

**το παραθύρι κλείσ'το**

**Με φυλλωσιές ονείρου,**

**μ' όνειρα φυλλωσιάς.**

**Κοιμάται το παιδάκι μου**

**Σωπαίνει το μωρό μου...**

**Αχ! Πού πήγες άλογό μου**

**που δεν ήθελες να πιεις;**

**Άλογο της χαραυγής"**

* * *

><p>By the time Mother Greece was finished with her song, Hercules was fast asleep. She leaned over her boy and placed another kiss on his forehead before standing up straight and looking around the candle lit room. Stacks of books and stone tablets lined the boy's bedroom walls. Inside the books were countless ideas of philosophy, journals and animals.<p>

Hercules was fascinated with knowledge. He wanted to learn about everything he could. His mother had been bringing him books since he was a toddler, reading to him and telling him stories of heroes. The Odyssey had been his favorite story to hear ever since he was little. The Trojan war was also something that interested him. Every type of history would teach the boy new things. And with each new lesson came a deeper meaning. Something to ponder. The Brunette smiled to herself, blowing out the candle and leaving the room.

~~~~~Morning~~~~~

Hercules rose early to see a beautiful sunrise paint his dingy clay walls a violent orange rust. He sluggishly pulled himself out of bed and walked into his washroom. A pale of cold water had been delivered earlier so that he could wash his face and rinse the morning breath out of his mouth. The eleven year old gasped slightly as the cool water hit his heated face. It was refreshing to say the least. Next he cupped some water in his hands and sucked it into his mouth swishing it around until he felt his mouth was clean. He then proceeded to spit the water back into the pale then carry said pale to his bathroom window. Looking below he saw a funnel no more then 5ft below him. The funnel was attached to a pipe that led to the animal's water supply. He had come up with the idea of sending their used water to the animals. It saved them hours of fishing for water in their well. After disposing of the water Hercules made his bed and headed down to the kitchen where cooks and servants were scrambling about trying to finish the meal.

Hercules looked around the kitchen until he saw someone he knew. Koinos, a small brunette boy, was sitting on a barrel of wine sheepishly peeling potatoes while staring out a small window. Hercules smiled to himself as he watched his friend daydream. He that picked up a peeler from the table top and joined his friend.

"You're gonna get in trouble if you don't do it right." Hercules said, waking Koinos from his daydream. The younger boy smiled and nodded. "That's right. It'll be a lashing if there's any skin left this time, but you know I'm far to clever to let that to happen." he said standing up and opening the lid of the wine barrel. Instead of wine, skinless potatoes filled the wooden barrel. "This wine was gonna get thrown out, so I took it to the slave quarters and told them I'd let them have it, if they peeled potatoes for me."

Koinos bragged as he slid the lid back on and sat on top of it. "We're gonna be eating potatoes till we drop."

Hercules just shook his head and laughed. _This boy really needed a new name. _Koinos was far to plain, maybe something along the lines of Odysseus would suit him better. He was after all, very clever. Shaking the thought out of his head he grabbed a potato and then sat down, cross- legged, on the floor and began to peel until the breakfast bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>Right now fifty people are reading this and going "WTF this isn't yaoi!" well don't worry there will be plenty of yaoi to come my dears to just sit tight and enjoy the story!<strong>

**.com/watch?v=rcwDbHnde7I&list=FLyTDSbPWuRb45u8eucvouOA&index=3&feature=plpp_video here's the song that mother Greece was singing. It's really beautiful but I don't speak a word of Greek so I just used Google translator I suggest you do the same. I think (if I remember right) the first stanza is something like **

"**Nani Nani my child**

**Who does not like water.**

**T' our big horse**

**Ah! Sweetheart who knows,**

**What to say in the green meadow creek" **

**Again sorry I don't speak Greek if you do please feel free to correct and retranslate**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. You're probably wondering why the hell this took so long, well I had a little set back. My computer got hit with a nasty virus, and I had to wipe my memory clean. All my beautiful stories GONE! So now that my computer is completely back to normal I will be starting to post chapters again. So onto the story!**

"Helen, this is utterly insane!" A wavy haired man said running after Mother Greece, who stopped walking immediately. She was not used to being called by her first name. Only two people had ever been allowed to call her by her first name: Her son, Hercules, and Arrian (Rome) who just happened to be the man chasing after her.

" Turkish soldiers have been spotted on the north coast, and any day now you'll receive a letter asking for the strongest warrior, which can't be you!" Arrian said stopping in front of her. Helen shot him a look of pure venom. A look he only knew to well."- what I meant was you're too valuable of a person for us too lose. No doubt, the Turkish armies will send out, Sadik, himself…"

"You worry too much. We still do not know if they will want to end this quickly or wage a war. If they choose to end this quickly and quietly then I will be the one to fight for my country. If I die… Hercules will be the next in line for the throne" She seemed to soften her voice when she said this.

Rome gave her a look that said, " I wish you the best of luck" and turned away. It was pointless to fight with this women.

~~~~~later that night~~~~~

Hercules slowly trudged up the stairs to his room. His legs felt heavy from a long day of playing with Koinos and a few stray cats they had found in an alleyway. Hercules loved cats. He had taken the time to name each cat he ever saw and miraculously he seemed to remember each cat and each name.

Today he had met two orange tabby cats and one dark brown calico. The two orange cats were both named Mako while the Calico, Athena.

Athena had caught Hercules eye on the street. She had been sitting off to the side of the road, reading a statue, or at least that's what it had looked like. Hercules was well aware that cats could not read but he had like the idea of her being smart and beautiful, so he named her after a smart and beautiful goddess.

The Grecian boy often named his cats after the gods. Really it depended on how they acted. He had named one Hephaestus because it had a wonky leg but it was still strong enough to evade Hercules when he tried to catch it. The deformed cat had ran all across the city before it finally realized how determined the boy chasing him was and gave up.

Hera was the name of another cat in which had left a lasting impression. The stray cat had somehow managed to sneak into his room one morning from the window and drank most of his water. Hercules had been in a bitter mood and sent the cat down the water system leading to the animal shelter. Then exactly one week later the same cat climbed into his window again, but instead of coming to take, this time she came to give. Her gift of gratitude was fleas in Hercules bed for a month and two months of his mother inspecting him carefully each morning for bugs. The cat had brought bugs into his bed as Hera had brought snakes into Zeus's son's, bed. Funny both boys should be named Hercules.

Sliding off his sandals, Hercules fell face first into bed and in no time, was asleep. That night he dreamed of the cats Hera and the two Makos. He was in a hallway with stone walls and golden ceilings with a interesting design. Hercules knew this architecture: it was Turkish. There didn't seem to be an end to the hallway as the small boy walked along. He passed no doors and saw know windows. When he look back to the other end of the hallway he saw that the light was gone and there was no light in front of him either. It was as if the lights were following him. After what seemed to be hours of walking he finally saw something. A window with three cats. Hera and the Makos jumped down and approached him. Hera started rubbing against his legs telling him about troubles in the near future, while the Makos seemed to dance behind her purring and nodding every so often as if to tell him she was right. After a while another light appeared farther on in the hallway and Hercules heard a loud thumping noise. The cats scurried the opposite direction down the hallway but when Hercules turned to follow them, he saw that the rest of the hallway was now gone and instead of darkness he was facing a wall. The cats had vanished. He turned around again but the light was gone. The thumping noise grew louder as if someone very big was walking towards him. Then, when it seemed the thumping could get no louder, the lights above him went out.

Hercules shot up in a cold sweat. He was in his room, in his bed. He looked down and saw that his sandals were in the same place he'd left them. It had just been a dream. He laid back down and took a deep breath. It was all just a dream.

It was raining when Hercules awoke the next morning. He didn't remember any of the dream form the previous night. He started his daily morning routine and when he was finished he headed downstairs for breakfast. The meal started in a very somber mood as his mother greeted him with a weak smile.

"What's wrong mother?", The small brunette boy asked as a servant put a plate with fruit on the table before him.

"…I need to talk to you Hercules.", Helen said looking out of a window at the grey skies. She took a deep breath before speaking. "Tonight I will be fighting a Turkish soldier. This battle will decide the fate of our country." She paused a moment to look at her sons face, "If I die, you will be in charge of our country." She swallowed hard and looked out the window again waiting for her sons reaction.

"Why?" Hercules said standing, "Why did you wait to tell me this?" He spoke loudly, his voice echoing off the clay walls of their dining hall. Helen looked at him for a moment before burying her face in her hands.

"Hercules, this is not something I wished upon myself-"

"THEN WHY DO YOU ALONE HAVE TO FIGHT!"

Mother Greece stood up and gave her son a stern look. "I will not let my people die for a lost cause. You've long known of our troubles with Turkey! WOULD YOU RATHER I SENT INNOCENT PEOPLE TO DIE?"

Hercules was taken back. His mother rarely rose her voice around him. Standing abruptly, He shoved his plate away from him and ran out of the room, leaving his mother standing alone. He didn't want to face her after that scene.

She was right after all and Hercules didn't like to be the fool.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm sorry this has taken a long fucking time for me to knock out this chapter. I want this one to be perfect and I'm trying to sort out a schedule for my writing because I usually just type when ever I feel up to it which is a very bad habit!

Helen's POV

Lot's of things go through ones mind when in the face of death. You think about everything you have done, and everything you haven't. Everything you did do, and everything you didn't. But the worst thing to think about, it how you could escape. When there is no hope, you begin to seek hope out. You think about taking your loved one and running away. Leave your country to parish and let your child grow up with a mother. Sadly you must stay. It's a matter bigger then honor, it's a matter of politics. If I don't fight and win then people will die in vain. So I stand up, clad in armor and grab my weapon: A long sword. I'm ready to die at the hands of the merciless Sadik.

The guards bow their heads as I approach the first gates. I feel like I'm floating beside myself. Fear is an understatement. I'm petrified on the inside, but stone faced on the out. Lost in thought I don't notice as the second gate crashes to a close behind me. Only one gate left. I feel like stopping but my legs are no longer listening. As the last gate opens Hercules enters my mind. It's early, he's still asleep. I had two guards stationed at his door so he couldn't see. No less then ten minuets ago had they reported that he had not woken yet. So here I stand watching the gates open. On the other side I see three young Turkish men standing by one horse. One of them is taller then the others and has a mask on. Sadik is waiting. Slipping on my helm I walk to the men and make the introductions.

"Ah Helen, So happy you could make it." The young man on the right says bowing his head slightly. I nod in return still holding my stone face.

"So I shall explain how this will happen. You will fight our warrior and he shall fight you. This will be a fight to the death. Who ever dies first loses and in the event of both dying, whoever has the last heart beat will win." The man on the left says. Both Sadik and I nod in agreement. I hold out my gloved hand for him to shake but he's already turned away to retrieve his weapon: A long sword. We bow to each other and the fight begins. He comes in hot with a powerful swing that I dodge easily. I return with a blow that is blocked by his shield. This continues and after five mintes I realize I haven't broken a swaet, but he Sadik stands before me panting. This is wrong.

I trained with turkey growing up. We were equals with a sword. But after the birth of Hercules I stopped training for a while. Sadik didn't. I drop my shield as the masked man apporches me and punch him square under the jaw. The two other stand amazed at the risk I take as the man's mask flies off. This is not Sadik.

Sadik's POV

The entire army was stationed at the front gates to see Helen fight me. Sadly for them I wouldn't be attending that fight. I had never once said that I would be the one fighting. Instead I choose to keep Helen alive and watch her surrender. I must expand or I will not survive. So I came up with a plan.

The sun is rising as I pull my hood over my face and walk though the deserted town. No one is here. I still walk with caution as to not be seen by guards heading to the fight. My goal is the castle. A young boy sleeps there. He is easy prey. His window is three stories up but thanks to a system of pipes leading from his bathroom window to the animal bin, I can access his room by a simple climb. When I finally reach the window I step down carefully. No doubt Helen has stationed soldiers to watch over the boy. Silence is key. I sneak into the boys room and see him sleeping. He looks so much like his mother. Hair waved slightly, dark skin tone, and long eyelashes. Beautiful.

Pulling my mask off I reach for him. His mouth hung slightly ajar makes it easier to stuff the cloth into his mouth but he begin to stir as I tie another cloth around his mouth. I quickly finish the make shift gag before he has time to scream and shove him into a burlap sack I brought. I run back to the bathroom with my prize and jump onto the window sill. I hear a crash behind me and turn just in time to see Helen in full armor covered in drying blood watch me jump off the sill with her boy struggling to free himself. I hear her scream my name as I run though the animal pens. I quickly make a right then a left weaving in between houses as I head my exit. Ahead I see it. A hole in the wall that leads to an underground passage way that will take my to my horse. Once by my horse I no longer hear the footsteps of guards. Hercules is still struggling in my bag. I open the bag just enough for his head to stick out and put my hands around his neck and squeeze. After 94 seconds the boy blacks out and I pull him out of the bag and set him on my horse. I then pull myself up and head for my soldiers. Today was a victory.


End file.
